


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music Store, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Alternate Universe - Strip Mall, Established Minkyun, Eventual Smut, Food Issues, M/M, Monsta X Ensemble-centric, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Slice of Life, Strip Mall, Waiter Kihyun, established changhyuk, established showho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24460606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Yoo Kihyun, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Monsta X Ensemble/Monsta X Ensemble
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**12:30 PM**

"Changkyun!"

Changkyun lifted his head from his phone."What is it?"He called,eventually realizing that it was Hyungwon that called him."Your boyfriend's here!"He said.

Changkyun doesn't think he's ever gotten off his phone and sat up that fast in his entire life as he has right now.


End file.
